


not only you and me

by humanveil



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “I had a fantasy,” is how Debbie starts the proposition.





	not only you and me

**Author's Note:**

> [ficlet request:](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/post/178075349207) “i’ve been waiting a long time.” + any combination of debbie/lou/tammy. i thought, _why not all three_ , and so here we are. enjoy!

“I had a fantasy,” is how Debbie starts the proposition. The words are soft, coloured with a hint of something playful. Something mischievous. 

She’s standing behind Tammy, an arm curled around her shoulder and her chest pressed to Tammy’s back. Breath warm where it trails over what’s exposed of Tammy’s neck. Lou is there, too. Staring at her; at them. At where they stand in the open doorway, the house empty save the three of them. 

Everyone else is off, overeager to spend their share of the money, and Tammy wonders, fleetingly, why she hadn’t left when they had. Why she’s still here. Subjecting herself to this. 

The words are followed by a kiss to the back of her neck, Debbie’s lips warm and wet as they drag across the skin, murmur a quiet, “And I’ve been waiting a long time,” and then Tammy thinks she knows  _exactly_ why she hadn’t left with the others. Why she’s still here. Subjecting herself to  _this_.

Her breath hitches, almost inaudible. She can see Lou in front of her, sitting on the edge of Debbie’s bed, mouth tilted in a little smirk as she watches them, and when their eyes meet, Tammy  _knows._

The two of them, they know Debbie. Know her well. There’s an indelible connection that stems from that; an almost innate understanding—of each other, of the situation, of what Debbie wants.

Debbie doesn’t need to finish her sentence, the attempt at persuasion. Whether she admits it or not, Tammy’s already on board. 

She’s almost certain that Debbie knows this. That she only keeps talking to mess with her. 

“You wouldn’t deny me my fun now, would you, Tam-Tam?” she says, and Tammy’s eyes fall shut. Lou’s quiet, airy chuckle filling the room.

Debbie’s hand trails down, then. Over her torso to settle on her waist. She uses the touch to nudge her forward, further into the room, and Tammy goes. Isn’t surprised when Debbie follows, when Lou stands to greet them; the door shut and locked in a matter of moments, a silent confirmation of what’s about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos = ♡♡♡
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/irnstrk) / [tumblr](http://humanveil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
